


Shoot Me and Go

by DaeguHoneyBoys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chan is SoonHoon’s Kid, Cheating, Dom Lee Jihoon, Exhibitionism, Gunplay, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Just angst, Kinda, Lee Jihoon is the Toppiest Top to Ever Top, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Life with SoonHoon, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung/Xu Minghao, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Mentions of Blood, Minghao is Soonyoung’s Assistant, Minor Character Death, Oops I Slipped into the Diamond Life, Sorry Not Sorry, There is no fluff, This Shit is Gonna be Sad, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Umm Why Isn’t That a Tag?????, What Was I Thinking?, Wrote This While Listening to the Hip Hop Unit’s Lotto Remix, and some smut, but not explicit smut, thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeguHoneyBoys/pseuds/DaeguHoneyBoys
Summary: It was a typical night in the Kwon-Lee household, well as typical as sex on their son’s trampoline in the middle of January could be.





	Shoot Me and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work in the Carat fandom, I hope you all enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I didn’t write out the smut because I suck at it so please forgive me

  It was a typical night in the Kwon-Lee household, well as typical as sex on their son's trampoline in the middle of January could get. Jihoon loved to indulge his husband's kinks, it has kept their marriage and sex life exciting. They had been together since their sophomore year of high school, having recently gotten married a few months ago after Jihoon had proposed. It was a simple wedding, only their closest friends and family had been invited to attend their special day, even their honeymoon had been a short and simple trip with them returning after they had adopted their first child, Chan. Most nights Jihoon was the one running the bedroom show as Soonyoung was the type to top from the bottom, you wouldn't hear any complaints from Jihoon though, no sir. Chan was spending the weekend with his Uncle Jeonghan and his husband, the two were planning to adopt their first child together and who better to determine their parenting readiness? Soonyoung and Jihoon would be the first to tell anyone how bratty their child was, but you would have to be blind to miss the fondness in their eyes and voices when they would say it. The last couple months Soonyoung was so swamped with work that he wasn't coming home until the early hours of the morning and even though Jihoon understands, he still selfishly misses his husband, as young as he was Chan didn't understand why his other daddy wasn't home and the two year old didn't enjoy Jihoon's stories nearly as much as he enjoyed Soonyoung's energetic renditions of Snow White and The Three Little Pigs, he would have to work on those acting skills.

  Recently the couple had revisited Soonyoung's kink list and realized that they hadn't even gotten around to trying out gun play yet. In the beginning stages of their relationship the mere suggestion had scared the fuck out of Jihoon, but now? Whatever Soon wants, Soon gets which is why a few weeks after their honeymoon, Jihoon had researched, took notes and some odd advice from Jisoo in order to prepare, little did he know the night wouldn't be going he had planned. Jihoon had dinner on the table by the time Soonyoung made it home, knowing there would have to be specific guidelines and preparations to be made, Soonyoung had left his office and lover a little earlier, much to Minghao's disappointment and delight because the sooner his lover got rid of his husband, the sooner the two of them could be together forever (cue suspenseful horror movie music). There was a time, in the early stages of their affair that Soonyoung felt guilty for lying to Jihoon, but that feeling had long since passed. For quite some time Minghao had been satisfied with their arrangement, he could deal with knowing Soonyoung would be going home to his husband and their child, but recently he had grown tired of the lying and sneaking around, Minghao wanted to make his relationship with Soonyoung public within the office regardless of how dangerous that was to his position as the elder's personal assistant, he just craved what Jihoon has and he didn't care who he had to hurt and what he had to do to get the other male out of the picture. Xu Minghao does not settle for second, his mama raised him better than that, thank you.

  Jihoon and Soonyoung made light conversation over dinner, having been together long enough that they didn't mind the silence, it was comfortable and so painfully familiar to Soonyoung that he began to question himself. How had he gotten to this point? When had Jihoon's unwavering love stop being enough? Soonyoung was silently drowning in his thoughts and it never took Jihoon long to notice. Reaching across the table, Jihoon grabbed his husband's hand, a silent reminder that he was there and it was that single gesture that ultimately broke Soonyoung, for month's he had taken Jihoon's love for granted, he was so caught up in leaving him that he planned on actually killing him and for what? A half crazed delusional assistant who had brainwashed him into thinking a life on the run could ever be worth more than Chan and Jihoon's love, worth more than Jihoon's life. Nothing could ever compare to the love Lee Jihoon has given to Kwon Soonyoung over the years. Taking a deep breath, Soon was ready to confess his infidelity when Jihoon's eyes met his and with that one look, Soonyoung knew that Jihoon already knew. "I've known for a couple months, I've known it was Minghao but I also knew you weren't happy with him or else you wouldn't be here now, you aren't too far gone yet Soonie, we can fix this. fix us, together, with Chan. Yes I am angry and dammit I am hurt but I will not give up on us Soonyoung." Weakly nodding his head in some form of acknowledgement, Soonyoung took the gun from its holster and slid it across the table, one bullet in the chamber that had been meant for Jihoon, now giving his husband two choices: shoot him or leave the gun on the table between them. Jihoon just shook his head sadly as he lead them to the bedroom, gun in hand and the second their bedroom door was closed, Soonyoung found himself blindfolded and handcuffed, only faintly registering Jihoon asking what his safeword is, oh how the tables have turned. Soonyoung wasn’t sure what to expect but it certainly wasn’t the feeling of Jihoon mouthing over his clothed dick with one hand around his neck, gun pointed at Soonyoung’s temple with the other. Sensory deprivation and choking was a regular Thursday night for them but Soonyoung couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by everything happening.

  Jihoon wasted no time removing their clothes, the only noises Soonyoung could hear was a cap popping open as a lone bullet clattered to the floor, he almost let out a sigh of relief, almost being the key word. Soonyoung felt more than he saw his husband move off the bed, more than once Jihoon has tied him up and let him sweat it out for a couple hours but with gunplay included, it was a new level of nerve racking for him. Jihoon walked away from his husband with a heavy heart, he knew what he had to do and although he didn’t like it, if it meant Soonyoung would be happy then he’d accept it. Soonyoung and Chan would be okay without him. He would however make love to his husband one last time then call Jeonghan to tell Chan one more bedtime story, maybe even call Minghao to come get Soonyoung beforehand. Chan is young, he’d forget about him soon enough and Soonie would be okay with Jisoo, Jeonghan and Minghao by his side.

  Deciding against a note (it’d only cause more pain), Jihoon returned to the bedroom, wordlessly leading Soonyoung out to the trampoline. This hadn’t been the original plan but at least Soonyoung wouldn’t be able to hear the gun go off or so Jihoon hoped. It took awhile to get things started again but once they did, the couple felt like they were on fire, it was easy to lose themselves in the sensations of skin on skin, teeth on skin, hands in hair. Soonyoung came first with Jihoon following not long after. They lazily made out after removing Soonyoung’s restraints before Jihoon made a move to get up, silently praying that Soonyoung would stay put before Minghao got there. Soonyoung however showed no signs of moving from the trampoline but he did sit up, what he saw scared the hell out of him. There was his husband in their kitchen pointing a gun at himself, he ran like his life depended on it, barely making it to the kitchen in time to knock the gun away from Jihoon as he pulled the trigger but the gun wasn’t the only thing the couple heard hit the ground.

 Turning around they say him dressed in all black, his own gun in hand and now laying in a pool of his own blood from where the bullet hit him instead.

Xu Minghao.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to yell at me in the comment section or on Twitter: @knjoons_dimples
> 
> I’ll be looking forward to seeing your reactions


End file.
